Teach Me How!
by Rukishido
Summary: Ichigo janji ngajarin Rukia! ngajarin apaan ya kira-kira? RnR plz  UPDATE! Chapter 6! baca sendiri aja yah
1. Chapter 1 : The Story was begin

Maaf pendek, bikin rated M lagi meski yang lain belum tuntas.

Kemarin sebernernya Ruki udah selese nyelesain bagian lemon "I have to making love with you!" tapi karena virus sialan semua jadi ilang, mana belum di upload.

Nasib.. Nasib..

Karena ketraumaan itu Ruki sempet berhenti nulis fan-fic gara-gara putus asa.

Tapi karena dukungan dari seseorang(ada deeeh) jadi semangat lagi bikin fan-fic ^^

thanks ya yang udah dukung Ruki.

Ntar fan-fic Ruki yang lain Ruki tuntasin bagian lemonnya. Mohon maklum ya ^^

.

Seperti biasanya setiap chapter slalu pendek haha.. :P

maklum ya.. Ruki mau UTS jadi gak bisa ngetik lama-lama

.

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

"Hei Kuchiki, bikin komik apa lagi?" tanya seorang berambut orange panjang yang bernama Inoue Orihime

"A-ah tidak..!" ucap seorang otaku bernama Rukia yang kini tengah sibuk menutupi komik yang dibuatnya

Perempuan bernama Inoue mengembungkan pipinya karena tingkah Rukia "Kenapa sih? Liat sini!" ucapnya dengan menarik kumpulan kertas yang dibawa Rukia. Akhirnya dia(Rukia) menyerah.

**Teach Me How**

Rukia adalah anak dari keluarga Kuchiki. Dia adalah murid SMA Karakura yang berumur 15 tahun. Meski semua penerus keluarga Kuchiki adalah dokter, Rukia tidak berminat menjadi dokter walapun nilai mipa Rukia benar-benar dapat dibilang sempurna. Apa boleh buat. Rukia terpaksa mengikuti keinginan ayahnya untuk bercita-cita menjadi dokter. Hobi Rukia adalah menggambar, gambar anime buatannya selalu menjadi juara dalam kontes menggambar anime. Tidak puas dengan menggambar anime saja, ia mencoba membuat sebuah komik yang akan diikutkannya kedalam kontes di situs deviantart.

**Sret..sret...sret... **dari depan pintu terdengar suara pensil Rukia menggores kertas.

**Tok.. tok.. tok... **Hisana Kuchiki, istri dari Byakuya Kuchiki sekaligus ibunya Rukia mengetok pelan pintu kamar Rukia.

"Masuk." Ujar Rukia yang tengah sibuk membuat original character untuk komiknya.

Hisanapun membuka pintu kamar Rukia dengan pelan "Rukia, waktunya makan malam sayang.." ucapnya sambil mendekati Rukia.

Dengan mengacuhkan ibunya, Rukia tetap mengurek-urek kertasnya. Karena merasa diacuhkan Hisana melihat apa yang ditulis Rukia.

"Untuk kontes kah?" tanya ibunya lembut "Gambarmu bagus" lanjutnya dengan tersenyum

Rukia meremas kertas yang tadi digambarinya dan melemparnya ketempat sampah. Rukia menoleh keibunya "Tidak kok ma, yang tadi itu salah.." ucapnya dengan membalas senyuman Hisana.

"Sayang, makan ya? Hari ini makanan faforitmu lho"

"Dibawah ada ayah"ucap Rukia sambil menggembungkan pipinya

"Sudahlah, dia itu ayahmu" bujuk Hisana

"Paling-paling juga nanti membahas kuliahku dimana.. Bosan" balas Rukia menuju tempat tidurnya dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut bermotif chappy miliknya.

"Tidak makan malam?"

"Tidak, aku sudah makan. Sampaikan pada ayah, aku menyayanginya"

=OAO=

* * *

_*Flash back*_

_"whoa telaaaat~!" ujar Rukia berlari menuju sekolahnya dengan mengigit roti bakar dimulutnya_

_bruak.._

_"a-aduuh... Kalo jalan liat-liat donk!" bentak Rukia pada orang yang menabraknya. Kertas-kertas yang dibawa Rukia menjadi berterbangan kemana-mana._

_"K-kau.. Ma-maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" ujar seorang lelaki berambut orange_

_Rukia terpana sesaat dimana mata musim gugur itu memandang mata violet Rukia. Wajahnya blushing dan malu karena telah membentaknya tadi._

_"Kamu nggak apa-apa?" ucap lelaki itu menyadarkan lamunan Rukia. Kemudian lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan mungil itu untuk berdiri_

_"I-iya" Rukia meraih tangan kekar itu dan berdiri "Kamu murid SMA Karakura?" tanya Rukia yang heran melihat lelaki itu memakai seragam sekolah SMA-nya_

_"Ya" jawab singkat lelaki itu sambil memunguti kertas-kertas Rukia yang berserakan_

_Rukia menaikkan sebelah alisnya "Aku tak pernah melihatmu!" protesnya_

_"Aku murid baru disana.. Panggil aku Kurosaki, nih!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kertas-kertas gambaran Rukia_

_"Ya..."_

Sesudah petemuaannya dengan Kurosaki yang juga seorang otaku (sama dengan Rukia) merekapun sangat akrab dan akhirnya berpacaran.

Sewaktu berangkat sekolah

"Ichigo! Tunggu!" teriak Rukia dari jauh dengan memakai seragam khas SMA Karakura

Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Rukia yang berusaha menyusulnya "ada apa?" tanya Ichigo datar

"Ichigo! Ini OC ku! Kemarin aku mewarnainya dengan opencanvas. Bagus tidak? punya ide tidak untuk komikku?" ucap Rukia panjang lebar sambil mengikuti Ichigo berjalan disampingnya

"Hemm.. mungkin kau bisa mengambil dari sekian banyak fan-fic milikku" ucap Ichigo bangga

"haha.. Iya.. Iya... Fan-ficmu memang bagus.. Melankolis amet bahasanya..!" lanjut Rukia

"hhe.. Kamu sudah baca fanfic terbaruku? Aku bikin spesial buat hari jadi kita"

"Belum.. Nanti sajalah! Punya ide nggak untuk komikku?"

"Kontes di deviantart ya?" tanya Ichigo penasaran

Rukia tersenyum "ya, bagaimana bisa tau?"

"Ntar! Ayo lari kesekolah kita mau telat nih!" Ujar Ichigo menarik tangan mungil Rukia

* * *

**Pulang sekolah..**

"hey, ayo lanjutkan pembicaraan kita? kenapa kau bisa tahu ada kontes di deviantart?" Rukia ngedumel

"ya, aku tahu kau mencoba populer disana.. Kalau disana sih biasanya yang laris komik hentai.. Yaa... itu jujur aja sih"

"He-hentai.. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara membuatnya"

Kini wajah Ichigo sudah seperti kepiting rebus setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya barusan._ 'Bodohnya aku mengatakan itu pada Rukia!_' umpat Ichigo dalam hati

"K-kalau mau kau baca saja fan-ficku.. Disitu ada fan-fic rated M.." Ucap Ichigo nekat

"ah dasar mesum!" ucap Rukia tersenyum nakal

"Biar saja!" Ichigo menjulurkan lidahnya

"Btw, aku sudah baca itu fan-fic! gak ngerti!"

"Mau aku ajarin?" ucap Ichigo menggoda Rukia

Raut muka bingung terukir di wajah Rukia "Maksudmu?"

"Mempraktekkannya!" Ucap Ichigo terseyum nakal sambil mencubit pinggul Rukia

"hyaa!" Rukia kaget ketika Ichigo 'mentoel' pinggulnya "Tidak sopan!" ucap Rukia sambil berblushing

"Hahaa... Kau lucu Rukia! Reaksimu berlebihan! Hahaha" tawa Ichigo mewarnai percakapan mereka

Rukia cuma bisa menggembungkan pipinya melihat tingkah Ichigo yang sedang tertawa menggila. "Jahat!" ujar Rukia sambil membelakangi Ichigo yang tengah sibuk tertawa

"Maaf, maaf.. Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau aku ajari? Begini-begini aku jago lho.." goda Ichigo

"Khh... Kau serius?" ucap Rukia datar

Melihat kekasihnya menanggapi dengan serius, maka Ichigo mencoba iseng untuk menjawab dengan sok serius

"Aku serius Rukia.."

"Baiklah!"

Ichigo sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Rukia barusan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" dumel Rukia sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Ichigo

"Ayo ke apartemenku, aku akan mengajarimu disana. Mau?" ucap Ichigo asal

"Ya!"

Melihat keseriusan pasangannya, Ichigo akhirnya juga menanggapi hal itu serius juga.

~To be continued

* * *

Bagaimana cara Ichigo mengajari Rukia?

Tunggu di chapter 2~ (lagi-lagi lemonnya tertunda)

Haha.. Kalo bikin lemon itu harus tergantung mood kalo Ruki

Makanya kalo gak mood ntar jadinya cuma soft doank kan gak seru...!

Trus Ruki sekarang lagi pusing bingung sebel

ngetik sambil marah2

btw, nge-flame di dunia fan-fic itu apaan ya artinya? *haduh maaf aku gak tau itu!*

oke.. semua caci maki diterima


	2. Chapter 2 : Pegangan tangan

**Maaf karena pendek!**

**1 BAB pelajaran 1 CHAPTER! OK?**

**by :**

**Rukiberry a.k.a Rukishirou**

.

.

.

* * *

**Bleach (c) Tite Kubo**  
**TEACH ME HOW**  
**CHAPTER II**

**:::::  
**

Bab 1 : Berpegangan tangan

"Permisi" ucap Rukia saat memasuki apartemen Ichigo.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil "Tenang, aku hidup sendiri koq" ucapnya. "Kau, beristirahatlah," lanjutnya

"Ichi, tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, ayah sibuk bekerja," singkat Ichigo.

"Oh... Eto, aku duduk disini ya?" tanya Rukia sambil melihat kearah sofa Ichigo diruang tamu.

"Duduklah ditempat yang membuatmu nyaman, tunggu disini aku akan membawakan bahan untuk komikmu"

.

"lama menunggu?" ujar Ichigo menghampiri Rukia sambil membawa buku.

"setengah jam aku menunggu! Lama banget!" omel Rukia.

"Sudah jangan ngomel-ngomel! Ini!" ucap Ichigo sambil melempar sebuah buku.

"apa ini?" tanya Rukia.

"Buku itu membahas tahap-tahap komik hardcore" jelas Ichigo sambil duduk disebelah Rukia.

"A... Hardcore?"

"Ya, kau mau bikin komik hentaikan?"

"Iya"  
"Bacalah judul babnya saja" suruh Ichigo.

"Bab 1, pegangan tangan" baca Rukia. "Apaan nih? Kalo ini juga aku udah tau!" omel Rukia.

Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia "bacalah selanjutnya!" perintahnya.

"eh? Mengapa kau memegang tanganku?" tanya Rukia polos. 'tangannya keras' batin Rukia.

"Agar kau dapat merasakan apa yang tokoh komikmu rasakan. Semacam mendalami perasaan karakter gitu deh." jelas Ichigo.

"Memang bisa?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menghela nafasnya, "Pejamkan matamu" perintahnya, "dan rasakanlah"

Rukia memejamkan matanya. Dirasakannya telapak tangan Ichigo yang menempel di punggung tangan mungilnya. 'hangat' pikir Rukia. Entah mengapa, Rukia merasa tenang dan damai ketika Ichigo menggenggam tangannya, begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka, jika digenggam rasanya senyaman ini" ucap Rukia dengan mata yang terpejam.  
"Apa yang kau rasakan, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo.

Dengan mata yang masih terpejam, Rukia menjawab, "Hangat, damai dan nyaman."

"Kau tak pernah menyadarinya bukan? Padahal setiap hari kita berpegangan tangan" ucap Ichigo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya ke tangan Rukia. "Nah, bukalah matamu," perintah Ichigo.

Rukia membuka matanya, didapatinya wajah Ichigo sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Tiba-tiba Rukia teringat akan genggaman Ichigo di tangannya dan berblushing ria.

Tanpa disadari tangan Rukia berontak dari genggaman Ichigo. "He-hei! Kenapa kau?" tanya Ichigo.

"ma... Maaf, aku gugup" jawab Rukia jujur.

Ichigo tersenyum, "tak apa"

"Ichi... Tolong lepaskan tanganku" pinta Rukia.

Ichigo malah ketawa cekikian, "Kau lucu Rukia! Lihat! Wajahmu seperti tomat cuma gara-gara pegangan tangan!"

"Tidak lucu! Urusai, mikan no baka!"

"ya, ya... Dasar polos!"

"Urusai! Lepaskan tanganku!"

"ok" Ichigo melepaskan tangannya. "Kau begini saja sudah tak karuan, bagaimana kalau kau digenggam Arroniero?" goda Ichigo.

"Biar saja! Aku memang penggemar berat arroniero aruruerie koq!"

"Ya, ya, dasar penggemar komik Espada"

"Kau sendiri kalau digenggam Miku Hatsune pasti udah kaku ditempat!" tuduh Rukia.

Ichigo merona merah, "Aku cuma suka suaranya koq!" sangkalnya.

"Hyahahaha, bohong! Aku pernah melihat handphone mu berwallpaper Miku! Tak kusangka tipemu seperti itu"

"Paling tidak Miku-chan tidak berkepala termos!" sindir Ichigo.

"JANGAN MENGEJEK ARRONIERO KU!" suara Rukia melengking tinggi.

Ichigo kembali cekikian melihat betapa fanatiknya Rukia mengagumi karakter Arroniero di manga berjudul ESPADA.

"Rukia, kau lucu!" ucap Ichigo sambil cekikian.

"Aku pulang!" ujar Rukia kesal.

Ichigo mulai panik melihat kekasihnya ngamuk. Yah, wajar saja! Jika karakter faforit Author dijelek-jelekin, nyawa orang yang jelek-jelekin itu karakter dalam bahaya! Author yakin yang pada baca pasti sama deh ama Rukia.

"Tunggu!" ucap Ichigo.

"APA?"

"Bagaimana kontes di deviantart mu?"

"BIAR, aku tak pedu-"

"Aku punya kenalan editor komik hentai!" potong Ichigo.

Langkah Rukia terhenti seketika, "Benarkah?" mata Rukia langsung berbinar-binar.

Ichigo menggangguk pelan, "Siapa tahu ia bisa menyarankan komikmu ke pimpinan redaksi!" yakin Ichigo.

Batin Rukia sedang bertarung sengit antara sisi buruk dan sisi baiknya. Sisi baiknya menyuruh untuk pulang. Dan sisi buruknya menyuruh untuk tetap tinggal di apartemen Ichigo.

"Maaf, aku pulang dulu." Yak, sisi baik MENANG!

"Tunggu! Aku punya poster Arroniero!"

_Hah? Tunggu! Apa yang Ichigo katakan? Bukannya itu nggak nyambung?_

"Poster Arroniero?" tanya Rukia bergetar.

Ichigo mengangguk yakin, "YA! Aku akan memberikannya padamu jika kau mau berguru pada ku!"

"Ichigo, kau tinggal sendiri disinikan?"

"Y.. Ya?"

"IJINKAN AKU MENGINAP!"

"APA!"

.  
.

* * *

**TEBECE**

**Ini Ruki bagi,. Setiap bab ,1 chapter, jadi maaf kalo chapternya kadang banyak kadang dikit**

**Lemon?**

**Tunggu di akhirnya XD**

**BTW, maaf! Kali ini Ruki nggak bisa bales review kalian untuk chapter 1...**

**Ntar Ruki bales di chapter 3 untuk review CH 1 dan CH 2**

**Maaf**

**Laptop Ruki RUSAK ini upload diwarnet...**

**kerjar waktu TTATT**

**Maaf T.T**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Kiss On My

"menginap?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

Rukia melipat kedua tangannya "ya! Kau tak boleh menolak!"

"ok"

**TEACH ME HOW**  
**CH 3**  
**KISS ON MY...**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

.

By Rukiberry a.k.a Rukishirou

.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu semalam suntuk"

"Baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan semua bab di buku ini!" ucap Rukia berkobar-kobar.

Ichigo menarik Rukia hingga jatuh diatasnya. Diatas?

"Ya, kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku" goda Ichigo santai dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Rukia agar kekasih hatinya itu tidak kabur.

Rukia cuma bisa blushing karena dada mereka bertemu sedangkan salah satu paha Rukia berada diatas *ehem* Ichigo (masi ketutup! Belom dibuka *plak*), "eto, Ichigo... A-aku... I-itumu, ki-kita"

"Ngomong apa sih? Tenang kita masih bab 2." ucap Ichigo menenangkan.

Rukia melepaskan tangan Ichigo yang melingkar dipinggangnya, "aku akan baca bab ke 2" ucap Rukia seraya mengambil buku itu.

Ichigo mendecak, "Ck, tak seru"

"Urusai, aku melakukan ini untuk manga buatanku! Bukan untukmu" ucap Rukia sambil membolak-balik buku milik Ichigo itu.

"Ya, ya, ya, berikutnya apa?" ucap Ichigo malas sambil merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"bab 2, cium..." Rukia mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kita udah melakukannya kan? Skip aj-"

"Tunggu!" sahut Ichigo.

Rukia menghela nafas, "Kenapa lagi?" ucapnya kesal.

"Kau tak tau? Dalam bab 2 dibagi menjadi banyak bagian. Kau tahu apa saja?" tanya Ichigo.

"Di pipi dan di bibirkan? Emangnya masih ada tempat yang bisa dicium?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Salah,"

"Apa?" tanya Rukia sewot.

"Kau salah, yang benar mulai dari cium tangan," jelas Ichigo.

"nggak penting banget,"

"Ingat, kalau kau membuat manga, kau harus membangun karakter dan perasaannya harus tersampaikan pada pembaca," jelas Ichigo.

Rukia ber-oh-ria.

"Tahap yang paling rendah adalah cium ditangan, lalu jika cium bibir sebelumnya ada dua tahapan yaitu cium kening dan hidung. Dalam ciuman dimulut ada dua macam, cuma bersentuhan bibir seperti yang biasa kita lakukan dan ciuman menggunakan lidah, Setelah itu turun ke leher," jelas Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Lidah?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Kau ingat minggu lalu? Saat kita berciuman, aku menggigit bibirmu, kau malah menginjak kakiku,"

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ya, itu sakit," katanya.

"Biasanya, sang pria menggigit bibir pasangannya sebagai ijin masuk ke mulut pasangannya,"

"Begitukah?" tanya Rukia heran. "Aku rasa itu menjijikkan," lanjutnya.

Ichigo mendorong pelan Rukia ke sofanya, segera mengambil posisi diatasnya dan mencium punggung tangan Rukia. "Mau lanjut?" tanyanya dengan bibir yang masih menempel ditangan Rukia.

Rukia mengangguk pelan dengan muka memerah.

"Hei, hei... Kenapa wajahmu itu? Masa begini saja sudah merah?" ejek Ichigo.

Kemudian Ichigo mencium kening Rukia dengan lembut, perlahan turun kehidung mungil Rukia dan pada akhirnya sampailah pada bibir Rukia. Ia mencium bibir Rukia perlahan, dan kemudian meminta ijin untuk bermain didalamnya. Ia menelusuri setiap tikungan dimulut Rukia tanpa ampun.

"a-ah... Uph" desah Rukia disela-sela kegiatan Ichigo. Karena Rukia merasa kesal akan benda yang soft menggeliat didalam mulutnya, ia mencakar-cakar pundak Ichigo.(A/N : percuma Ruk, ga ngaruh khikiki*plak*

Untuk mengisi oksigen dalam tubuhnya, Ichigo hanya perlu kurang dari satu detik dan kembali menghisap madu dari mulut Rukia. Setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo yang merasakan tubuh pasangannya melemas ia melepas ciumannya, "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya.

Rukia segera mengatur nafasnya dan menutupi bibirnya.

"Hei Rukia? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajah Rukia yang memerah tak dapat dipungkiri oleh dirinya sendiri. "Ichigo, aku... Aku..." ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Nah! Apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ma, maaf" jawabnya perlahan.

Ichigo hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alirnya, "Kenapa?"

"Bisa kita ulang lagi? Aku ingin memotretnya"

"APA?" sentak Ichigo, "POTRET?"

Rukia hanya bisa menganggukkan wajahnya yang merah, "eto, aku... Aku rasa akan sulit menggambar bagian bibirnya." jelas Rukia.

Ichigo hanya bisa menatap aneh Rukia, "kalau tersebar bisa gawat, Ru," khawatir Ichigo. "sekarang, kau katakan apa yang kau rasakan tadi dan pendapatmu,"

Mendengar permintaannya tak ditanggapi, Rukia sewot, "Kau hanya menjadikanku sebagai bahan fanfic mu kan?" tanya Rukia geram.

Ichigo mengangguk, "Jawab dan kau boleh mendokumentasikan adegan tadi," ucapnya.

"Aku rasa tadi itu... Sedikit menjijikkan..."  
"Lalu?"  
Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tak tau Ichigo! Yang jelas, benda gak jelas yang tadi menggeliat didalam mulutku itu-"  
"Itu lidahku Rukia" potong Ichigo.  
"Ya, lidahmu itu membuat tubuhku..." ucapan Rukia terhenti.  
"apa?" tanya Ichigo penasaran.  
"Tidak, lupakan saja" ucap Rukia membuang wajahnya dari hadapan Ichigo.  
"Jangan bercanda Rukia," Ichigo sweatdrop, "Ayo katakaaan, atau ku skip sampai bab terakhir."

Rukia menyentuh bibir mungilnya, "Aku tau ini konyol, tapi lidah mu yang menggeliat didalam mulutku ini seperti mengalirkan listrik," jelas Rukia.  
"listrik? Aku tak menyangka,"  
"Aku tak tau! Hanya saja, ketika kau menghisap liurku-"  
"Sebut saja saliva, liur tak enak didengar" potong Ichigo.  
"Saat kau menghisap salivaku, aku menjadi sulit bernafas. Dan kukira itu menjijikkan," terang Rukia.  
"Oh, begitu..." tanggap Ichigo.

Rukia melipat tangannya, "Kalau kau?"

"Hmm... Aku tak tau..."  
"CURANG!", Rukia menggembungkan pipinya, "kau curang!"  
Ichigo hanya tertawa kecil, "Benar, aku tidak tau... Aku hanya merasa lidahku ini besi dan mulutmu itu magnet," canda Ichigo.  
"Huh," decak Rukia. "Aku belum memotretnya Ichigo" protes Rukia.  
"Nanti kita rekam saat finalnya" ucap Ichigo datar. "Sekarang cium leher," lanjut Ichigo sambil menjilat bibirnya.

"a,aku..." belum Rukia sempat kabur, Ichigo sudah menarik tangan Rukia.

"Tenang, jangan kabur" ucap Ichigo. "Ayo kita tuntaskan bab 2," lanjutnya seraya membuka kancing kemeja Rukia

Satu kancing telah dibuka, tampaklah sedikit bagian leher Rukia. "Ichi, ini konyol" ucap Rukia menahan jemari Ichigo yang lihai membuka kancing teratas kemeja Rukia. Dengan tidak menghiraukan Rukia, Ichigo membuka kancing nomor 2 dari kemeja Rukia hingga nampaklah leher putih yang menggoda, wajah Rukia sudah blushing tak karuan melihat tingkah Ichigo, "Ichi, ini konyol. Hentikan."

Ichigo bersiap membuka kancing Rukia yang ketiga. "ICHI AKU BILANG BERHENTI. Dua kancing udah cukup!" bentaknya.

"Ok, kau siap?"

Rukia mengangguk,

"Aku tak akan menggigit keras-keras"

'gigit?' batin Rukia. Kini ia hanya bisa menelan ludah,

satu...  
Dua...  
TIGA

"AKH! jerit Rukia saat gigi Ichigo menggigit leher Rukia. "Ichigo! HENTIKAN!", teriak Rukia sambil menjambak keras rambut Ichigo.

"Tunggu, aku belum puas," bisik Ichigo ditengah kegiatannya.

"Ichi... Sakit...!" rintih Rukia saat gigi taring Ichigo menggigit lehernya. "ICHIII, HENTIKAN" bentak Rukia meski Ichigo tak menghiraukannya. Kini Ichigo telah tenggelam dalam kegiatannya, perkataan Rukia tidak digubris sama sekali. (A/N : kasian)

"Hiks Ichi... Sa.. Kit... Hentikan... Ini konyol," ucap Rukia melemah.

Ichigo menghentikan gigitannya, "Maaf,"

Rukia segera mengatur nafasnya dan mengambil posisi duduk, "I... Ichi... Ka,kau bilang cium, kenapa kau gigit..." ucapnya seraya memegang lehernya yang sedikit lecet. "Mikan no baka," lanjutnya.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Aku teringat manga watashi ni XX shinasai. Hehe,"

PLETAK

"BAKA!" bentak Rukia setelah selesai menjitak Ichigo.

Sepertinya Ichigo sudah terbiasa akan jitakan Rukia, "Mau makan? Sudah jam 8 malam" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah celaka! Orang tua ku!" teriak Rukia bangkit berdiri dan segera mengutak-atik handphone berstiker arronierronya. "GAWAT, 28 MESSAGE DARI ORANG TUAKU"

.

TEBECE! XD

* * *

maaf ngga bisa tag orang2 yg mnta di tag :(  
SEKALI LAGI RUKI BILANG! LAPTOP RUKI RUSAK! T.T

* * *

**Waktunya bales review! *tada*plak**

**Terima kasih udah mau nunggu chapter ini beserta balasan reviewnyaa**

**Ruki online dischool~ kesempatan publish ceritah!**

**Ruki sedih ama Bleach 423… RUKIAAAAAAGHH DON'T GO! *plak***

**Pokoknya kudu Ichiruki ya Oom Tite-sensei!**

**.**

Oke! Akan aku jawab review untuk CH 1 *jreng jreng jreng*

**REVIEW CH 1**

Rigel Pendragon Draven : makasi untuk ilmunya XD

Aizawa Ayumu : haha…. Maaf, Ruki mau bikin yang hard~ ntarz Ruki batasin ya waktu hardnya

Kikoyoe aoi hinamori : eto…. Okeh okeh! Berkat Kiko-san, FF nya moga berkenan dihati (Ruki udah coba memperbaiki) XD

Aojiru Rin : oke! Thanks udah mau nunggu

ochibi4me : sip!

Kurochi Agitohana : chappy lima ntarlemonnya yang hard XD

Voidy : iya niih, Ruki langsung banting setir*wuis* makasih ya atas reviewnya. Kalo nggak ada Voidy-san ntar gimana nasib Rukiii *plak* oke.. oke makasih XD

Kurosaki Hiru : ok! XD

ShoccorRa HaMaki Sana : okeh! Thanks untuk ilmunya! Ruki akan coba!

dorami fil : hehe, emang aku suka liat Ichi mesum wahahhaaa…. Oke thanks ya XD

Sader 'Ichi' Safer : ok and thanks XD

**CHAPTER2**

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : hahaha, sabar!

Aizawa Ayumu : hehem, namanya juga cowok *dikeroyok cowok satu kampong*

Voidy : maaaaaaaf sensei! Ruki udah coba tapih…. Sulit! Voidy-san, kasih contoh donk contoh ff yang bagus…. Atau judul novel deh! Novel yang bias buat panutan Ruki dalam bikin fanfic XD thanks

bona narusaku : ini udah panjang belum?

dorami fil : hwehehe, ini udah panjang belum neng? Btw, sorry ya friend req nya baru aku accept kemaren! *SEMBAH SUJUD*

So-chand cii Mio imutZ P: sip!

**Okee, makasih ya buat semua reviewnyaaa *padahal sering gugup waktu klik tombol reviews buat Ruki***

**haha…oke! Klik biru2**

***emang grimmjow?***

**dibawah ini XD**

**CLICK!**


	4. Chapter 4 : DEKAP!

Hhoho, ngebut ngetik neh! Udah apdet cepet neh! Puas? *plak*

LAPTOP RUKI SEMBUH! YEY!

SELAMAT PADAKU!

Ruki mau bikin fanfic one shot IchiHime, jadi mungkin habis updatenya fanfic ini, semua ff di akun Ruki akan hiatus, demi bikin fanfic oneshot IchiHime! Hehehe, aku bikin IchiHime buat kamu lhoo, meski Ruki nggak seneng ichiHime, Ruki berkorban(halah) XD *curcol mode on*

OK! Ceritanya makin gaje lho~! Masi minat baca?

* * *

**TEACH ME HOW!**

**Chapter 4 :: DEKAP!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

By Rukiberry a.k.a Rukishirou

**.**

**

* * *

**

"Mau makan? Udah jam 8 malem"

"Ah celaka! Orang tuaku!" teriak Rukia bangkit berdiri dan segera mengutak-atik hanphonenya yang bersticker Aaronierro. "GAWAT! 28 message dari orang tuaku!" jerit Rukia panik.

Ichigo tersenyum, "Itu bias diatur," jawabnya enteng.

"Apa?" ucap Rukia heran.

"Untuk sekarang, bayangkan saja kita adalah rekan kerja. Dan kita sedang dalam salah satu proses dalam pekerjaan, ok?" kata Ichigo meyakinkan Rukia.

"Umm…. Yah…" ucap Rukia pelan.

Ichigo senyum pepsodent *cling* "Itu baru mangaka yang professional!" pujinnya.

**JEPRET**

"Aru?" Ichigo bingung. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" lanjutnya.

Rukia meloncat-loncat kegirangan, "Yey, akku dapat gambar Aaronierro berambut jeruuuk" ucapnya lantang.

Orang yang dipanggil berambut jeruk itu menjadi sewot, "Jangan-jangan kau jadian padaku karena aku mirip Aaroniero ya?" tanyanya kesal.

"Begitulah!"

Ichigo jawdrop, "JAHAT!"

"Btw Ichi, aku mau mandi! Kamar mandinya dimana ya?" Tanya Rukia tanpa dosa.

"Kalau mau kekamar mandi harus melewati kamarku dulu. Kamarku itu, yang ada ukiran lambing satanic nya. Mandi sana! Toh kau tak suka padaku." Ichigo ngambek dengan duduk membelakangi Rukia yang berdiri.

Rukia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat sifat cowoknya yang kekanak-kanakkan, "Jangan marah," ucapnya seraya memeluk Ichigo dari belakang. "Aku mencintaimu karena sifatmu," ucap Rukia sambil cekikian.

"Ichigo, aku mandi dulu~ Jaa nee~"

.

ICHIGO POV

Huh, kesel ngeladeni itu midget. Midget, midget, midget! Yah, meski dia mungil begitu aku menyukainya. Dia otaku sih, lagipula sulit cari cewek yang otaku juga. TAPI! Sebaiknya aku harus memberinya pelajaran! Masa dia bilang dia menyukaiku karena sifatku? Menyindir ya? Dasar midget, kau kira kau lebih baik dariku? (A/N : EMANG!) Hhuhu, pokoknya hari ini aku harus memberinya pelajaran.

"Tapi ngerjain kaya gimana!" jeritku dalam hati sambil menatap handphonenya.

Kalau kuhapus data Aaronierro dihp nya, nyawaku bakal terancam.

Kulihat tasnya,

Kalau kuambil bukunya dia pasti nggak akan sadar, namanya juga midget.

"TERUS APA!" jeritku sambil mengusrek-usrek kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"ICHIGO~" seru Rukia memanggil namaku.

Dengan malas aku mendatangi dimana suara itu berasal.

"Apa?" jawab ku singkat.

"Pinjam bajumu donk! Aku nggak bawa baju ganti!" ucapnya sambil membuka sedikit celah pintu kamar mandi dan menampakkan tangannya.

Kulihat sekelilingku, nah! Saat aku meihat cover death note di buku catatan Kimia ku, munculah ide nakal!

"AKU TAU!" jeritku dalam hati(lagi).

Aku segera mengambil pakaian yang kugunakan tahun lalu untuk cosplay jadi L. Lawliet. Dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia.

.

.

.

"Kau kejam Ichigo," ucapnya perlahan.

Aku menghentikan aktifitas mengetikku. Ya! Tentu aja mengetik fanfic terbaruku! Aku menoleh padanya, tawaku benar-benar tak bisa ditahan lagi! Gyahahah! Ya ampun! Liat deh Tuhan~ mahkluk kecil ini pakai baju L. Lawliet! Mana kedodoran! Liat tuh sweaternya, apalagi bagian kerahnya, tali nya aja sampe kelihatan saking kebesaran sweeter! Gyahahah! Kedua tangannya yang super kecil itu menahan jeans biru itu biar kagak melorot. KHAHAHA! Lucu! Sumpah! IMUT SUMPAH!

"Jangan ketawa Ichi!" ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan deathglare.

Aku cuma bisa menahan cekikianku yang makin menjadi-jadi. "Ha-habisnya, KHAHAHA! BENAR-BENAR NGGAK MIRIP L!"

"Cukup!" ucapnya seraya melpaskan jeans itu. WAIT! Melepasnya? Didepanku! NO WAYY! (A/N : Jangan lebay oii)

Ia menyerahkan (baca : melempar) jeans itu kemukaku.

"Sweater ini udah cukup," ucapnya pelan lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasurku.

Yah, mau gimana lagi? Ternyata sweeter yang kekecilan untukku itu udah cukup panjang untuk menutupi pahanya, haah, kecewa…. Ya sudahlah~ mungkin bukan rejeki ku. Mau tidak mau, segeralah aku melanjutkan kegiatan mengetikku.

"Hei Ichigo," tegurnya padaku.

"Hn?"

"Tidak, lupakan saja." ucapnya dengan tertawa kecil.

Aku cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahnya yang semakin lama semakin aneh. "Mau dilanjut ke bab 3?" tanyaku. "Cuma sepele sih," lanjutku.

Normal POV

"Memang apa bab 3?"

"Dekap," jawab ichigo singkat.

"Kita sering melakukannya kan? Apalagi waktu cosplay couple, iya kan?" ucap Rukia yakin sambil menelusuri rak komik Ichigo, berharap ada manga faforitnya.

Ichigo menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya dan menoleh pada Rukia, "Itu peluk, bukan dekap."

"Eto, ini komik apa Ichi? Tumben banget kamu punya komik shojo?"

"Oh, itu Kaichou Wa Maid-sama, aku cuma membelinya karena tokohnya mirip kita. Baca aja kalau mau, hei! Jadi dilanjut tidak? Kalau nggak aku mau tidur," jawab Ichigo males.

"Eh, eh! Jangan tidur! Kau belum makan, gosok gigi, mandi, bahkan masih pakai seragam sekolah lagi! Jorok!" tegur Rukia sebel.

Ichigo bangkit dari kursi tempat ia duduk, "Cerewet, aku biasanya begini koq" singkatnya.

Rukia mendorong Ichigo menuju kamar mandi (dengan sepenuh jiwa, raga dan tenaga spiritualnya*hah?*). "Paling nggak, mandi… Mana ada cewek yang mau didekap cowok seBAU kamu!" ucapnya.

Ichigo menoleh ke Rukia dengan evil smile nya *plak* "Rukia, talinya keliatan loh" godanya.

"Aku tau, aku tau! Sweater ini ke-be-sa-ran!" ucap Rukia dengan sekuat-tenaga-mendorong Ichigo kekamar mandi.

Ichigo pun menyikukan tangannya dipintu kamar mandi, "Nggak mau mandi! Nggak mau!" rontanya.

Rukiapun makin emosi liat tingkahnya Ichigo dan terus mendorong-dorong bahkan menyepak-nyepak punggung ichigo, namun sia-sia (of course) tapi dia nggak nyerah! "HEY MANDI! ATOU KU MANDIIN TAU RASA!"

"Boleh! Mandiin ya!"ucap Ichigo seraya melepas kemejanya.

"He-hey…! Aku tidak serius!" Rukia panic.

Ichigo yang bersiap melepaskan celananya pun kena bogem mentah dari Rukia. (A/N : Pasti sakit). Dengan mengacuhkan jurus 'cium-bogeman-gue' milik Rukia, ia berdiri dengan jantan (bgm : L's death note theme) dan tetap melepaskan celananya, tapi tidak dengan boxernya.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia memaksanya agar mau masuk kedalam kamar mandi berdua! BERDUA! Rukia berontak, namun apa daya? Orang si jeruk sekuat gitu, mau nggak mau Rukia ikut keseret.

.

.

**CKLACK**

"Hei, kenapa kau kunci hah!"

"Bodoh, kalau tidak kukunci ntar kau kabur. Iya kan Rukia?" ujar Ichigo seraya menyambar shower dikamar mandinya dan menyerahkannya pada Rukia. "Ini" ucapnya.

Rukia menerima shower itu sambil melihat kea rah Ichigo dengan aneh, "A-apa?" ucapnya gugup.

"Kau mau mandiin aku kan?" Tanya Ichigo dengan berdiri membelakangi Rukia. "Mikir apa sih Ru? Cuma mandiin, kamu mikir apa sih?" goda Ichigo

BUKK

Sekali lagi jurus 'cium-bogeman-gue- milik Rukia mengenai tepat dipunggungnya, Ichigo tewas terkapar merasakan pinggangnya yang sedikit encok.

"Sakit…." Rintih Ichigo dalam hati dan mencoba berusaha berdiri. "Ma-masa gini aja nggak mau Ru? Punggung doang…." gerutu Ichigo.

Rukia Cuma bisa mendengus kesal melihat tingkah laku Ichigo, "Lihat," ucapnya sambil menunjukkan telapak tangannya. "Tanganku sekecil ini, kalau menggosok punggungmu bisa selesai berapa tahun?" lanjutnya.

"Ok, kalau gitu keramasi rambutku aja ya?" ujar Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk menghadap Rukia yang tengah berdiri kesal.

Rukia kembali mendengus kesal, "Baik, baik, aku menyerah," ucapnya sambil mengambil sampo.

"Nah, tundukkan kepalammu Ichi," ucap Rukia dengan berdiri menghadap Ichigo yang tengah duduk yang pastinya mendongak ke atas.

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "udah,"

BYUR

"DINGIIIIIIIN!" jerit Ichigo sesaat setelah Rukia menyiramkan air dari shower Ichigo.

"Dingin apanya? Showermu sarap kali?" timpal Rukia heran.

"BAKA! Bukan showerku! Tapi otakmu! Kau sengaja set air dingin ya!"

"Gomen, aku salah mengeset suhu airnya," ucap Rukia sambil terkekeh.

"Khh,,, kalau begini aku akan balas dendam!" ujar Ichigo menyambar shower yang Rukia pegang dan menyemprotkan air-dingin seperti yang tadi ia terima dari Rukia.

"Kyaaaaa…! Ichi! Kono yaro!" jerit Rukia yang udah basah lantaran semprotan air dingin dari Rukia.

"Ow, warna hitam," ucap Ichigo seraya melihat pakaian dalam Rukia yang tertampang dari dalam sweater putih tipis basah yang Rukia pakai. "Satu sama untuk Kurosaki Ichigo," lanjutnya dengan penuh kemenangan.

Dengan secepat kilat Rukia menyambar gayung di bath tub (A/N : ada gayung di bath tub?) dan menyiduk air yang setengah mendidih, kemudian…. (tebak apa yang terjadi)

"PANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" jerit Ichigo lantang saat air yang setengah mendidih itu tepat! TEPAT MENGENAI WAJAHNYA! (yes).

"Mesum, dua kosong untuk Nona Kuchiki Rukia!"

Nggak terima, Ichigo kembali menyemprotkan air dingin ke tubuh Rukia dan Rukia membalasnya dengan air setengah mendidih tadi. Terjadilah perang air terbesar abab ini.

.

.

"Haah, cukup…" ucap Rukia duduk dipojokan kamar mandi Ichigo.

"Nah, sekarang keramasi aku." Ucap Ichigo semangat.

Dengan malas Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah duduk dan menundukkan kepalanya. Rukia membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membasuh rambut oranye Ichigo dengan lembut dan mulai menuangkan sampo wangi lemon (A/N : HIDUP LEMON!) perlahan.

"Ichi, aku mau menggosok kepalamu yang bagian atas. Angkat kepalamu bentar."

Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, "wow…" ucapnya kagum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Rukia heran.

Ichigo Cuma tersenyum kecil, "hehe, kakimu bagus" ujar Ichigo sambil melihat bagian paha atas Rukia.

Dengan kedua tangannya, Ichigo memeluk kaki Rukia, Ichigo memeluknya erat sehingga mukanya itu lho nempel di *eheeem!* Rukia. Kedua tangan Ichigo mencengkeram erat pinggul Rukia.

"Hei mesum, lepasin,"

"Bab 3 dekap,"

"Lepasin Ichi…"

"Bab 3 itu dekap,"

"LEPASIN!"

"Ok," Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya.

Kemudian Rukia membilas rambut Ichigo. Selesai membilas, Rukia berusaha mengeringkan sweaternya dengan cara memeras bagian bawah sweater putih itu.

"Tak mungkin bisa kering," ucap Ichigo yang memulai mandinya dengan menggosokkan sabun ke lengannya.

"Dingin!" kata Rukia singkat.

"Berendam dibath tub aja deh, dijamin anget" perintah Ichigo santai. "BTW, sampai kapan mau mojok disudut kamar mandi kayak gitu?" lanjutnya + sweatdrop.

"Sampai kau selesai mandi lah."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau udah melepas boxer mu bego, Aku tak mau melihat sosok menyedihkanmu yang tanpa busana begitu,"

"Hey! Menghina! Tubuh ku bisa dibanggakan koq!"

Rukia tidak menjawab perkataan Ichigo. Hanya diam dan diam. Keheningan mennyelimuti merea berdua, Cuma ada suara gemericik air yang menetes ke lantai. Rukia tetap berdiri dipojokan dengan membelakangi Ichigo, sedangkan Ichigo sendiri masih sibuk membilas tubuhnya. Tubuh Rukia perlahan mengigil kedinginan. Wajar saja, kini Rukia memakai sweater besar dan basah lagi. Gimana nggak menggigil hayo?

"He Rukia" tegur Ichigo.

"A-apa?"

"Udah ndengerin lagunya SID japan yang Rain?"

"Jangan bercanda. Ya jelas udah pernah! SID Japan itu band faforitku nomor 1! Jayus banget kau bertanya hal itu padaku disaat seperti ini. Pasti sekarang kau pasti ada maunya! Meski aku menyukai SID karena vokalisnya mirip Drocell, asal kau tahu ya, kali ini kau takkan bi-"

"STOP! Udah ngomelnya! Aku Cuma mau biang kalo lyricnya NUSUK banget!"

Rukia Cuma bisa terseyum pahit, "Boleh aku keluar?"

"Nggak…"

"Ayolah! Aku kedinginan Ichigo!"

"Ya udah, sini aku angetin!" goda Ichigo dengan santainya.

"NGGAK, MAKASIH"

"Lhoh lhoh? Katanya dingin?" ucap Ichigo seraya mendekati Rukia yang tengah menggigil. Kedua lutut Rukia yag tadinya bergetar tak karuan pun tumbang karena lemas hingga tak sanggup menyangga tubuh Rukia lagi.

"Hei, kenapa malah duduk?" Tanya Ichigo santai.

"Di-dingin…" ucap Rukia singkat.

Ichigo Cuma terkekeh dan memeluk Rukia dari belakang, "bagaimana? Sudah hangat?"

Rukia Cuma bisa blushing, ia bisa wangi lemon samar-samar dari tubuh Ichigo dan ia dapat merasakan tubuh Ichigo yang basah dan hangat. Kedua tangan Ichigo dikalungkan dipundak Rukia dari belakang menyamankan kekasihnya itu dan membawanya berdiri.

"Sedikit,"

"Ruki, arahkan tubuhmu mengahadapku" perintah Ichigo

"E-eeeh!"

Akhirnya Ichigo sendri yang membalik paksa tubuh Rukia itu. Rukia dapat merasakan tonjolan dari balik handuk Ichigo yang menekan *ehem* nya itu. Handuk? Ya Ichigo tengah mengenakan handuk. Begitu juga dengan Ichigo, ia dapat merasakan 'barang' hangat dipangkal paha Rukia itu, untuk menahan 'hal yang belum waktunya' Ichigo semakin mendekap Rukia erat hingga kaki Rukia sedikit menjauh keatas dari lantai.

"He-hei! Jangan sentuh bokongku! Mesum!" jerit Rukia.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Aku tidak menyentuhnya, aku meremasnya tau!" ucapnya pede.

"Ba-baka! Sakit! Lepasin! Kau mencakar punggungku!"

"Aku tidak mencakarnya, aku hanya mencengkeramnya erat!"

"Mikan baka no yaro! Lepas!"

"Bentar, aku masih ingin merasakan sensasi waktu punyaku menyentuh punyamu."

"Punyaku punyamu apaan hah! Sakit! Lepas! Woi!"

"Okeh"

Dengan seketika Ichigo melepaskan pelukannya, " Sudah hangat?"

"Sesak!" Rukia berdiri lemas.

Ichigo menjepit Rukia dipojokan kamar mandi, "Lanjut disini aja yah?"

"Ha-haah!"

.

.

.

**TEBECE**

**

* * *

**

**Harusnya lho lebih banyak. Tapi Ruki singkat! Muales ngetik!**

**Special thanks for ****mio 'ichirugiran' kyo** XD

Udah mau bantu Ruki ttg hal ituuu

* * *

**Balesan review :)**

Voidy : Ok Ruy-san! Hehehe, iniii dia yang susah :( tapi Ruki bakal berjuang! XD

mio 'ichirugiran' kyo : SIP SIP! XD

NaruNaruw : maaf :(

junya kasuga : iyaa maaf :(

Hikaru Uzumaki : bab nya? Rahasia laaah *plak*

Aizawa Ayumu : aku juga pilih shigure! HEHEHE! Ini fanfic terinspirasi dari manga itu looh. Aduuh, ruki pusing mikir buat Ichiruki day. :(

Rio-Lucario : SIP HEHE XD

Kurosaki Hiru : hehe, Ruki juga pingin! Ok ok! XD


	5. Chapter 5 : RIVAL

_Maaf semuanya, maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa memunculkan adegan yang benar-benar lemon 100% untuk saat ini. Maafkan saya ya? Maaf kan saya! Ruki udah ingkar janji nee… Sebenernya Ruki udah males ngelanjutin ini fic, soalnya ini fic dibaca sama temen sekelas Ruki *ditimpuk*. Ya udah deh, karena ada paipai, Ruki jadi semangat lagi deh nulis ini fic ^^_

_Kupersembahkan untuk para pembaca yang ada di rumah ataupun di warnet, dan juga saya persembahkan untuk hadiah ulang tahun Senpai saya,__** Mio 'Ichirugiran' Kyo**__ yang mendukung berdirinya komunitas LEMONBERRY (ada yang mau join? Ruki udah bikin web site nya lho)-promosi-._

**Special thanks untuk teman-temanku yang mesum: Tio-hime, Carol yang lagi suka sama Ichigo, Kuchiki Deathberry yang gila byakuya, Ichimaru gin-chan Deathberry, Reishirou Deathberry... KALIAN INSPIRASIKU! *plak* dan juga para readers dan author yang mau membaca dan me-review fan-fic Ruki :D**

_

* * *

_

"Lanjut sekarang,"

"Ha-aaah!"

**Teach Me How!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Teach Me How! © Ruki a.k.a Rury**

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Rukia mencoba mendorong tubuh kekar yang menghimpitnya, "Ti-tidak, jangan," ucapnya ketakutan.

"Begitu ya?" jawab Ichigo kesal. "Kalau begitu kita kerjakan latihan soal."

"La-latihan soal?" Tanya Rukia bingung. 'apa maksudnya?' batinnya seraya melihat aneh Ichigo.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Kau tidak mengerti maksudku kan?" ucapnya pede. "Dasar polos,"

Rukia semakin tidak bisa mencerna *emang makanan?* omongan Ichigo. Yang bisa ia lakukan Cuma melihat Ichigo dengan tatapan anehnya dan mengerjap cepat matanya.

Wajahnya memerah ketika wajah Ichigo mendekati wajah*HALAH!* maksudku, waktu bibirnya Ichigo mendekati bibir Rukia. Meski Rukia sangat ingin melontarkan jurus 'cium-bogeman-gue' ke Ichigo, Rukia tabah dan sabar mencoba menahan emosinya dengan mengepal erat tangannya dan berusaha untuk tidak melawan. Walau Rukia sering berciuman dengan Ichigo, entah mengapa kali ini beda rasanya. Lihat saja, biasanya mereka berciuman secara 'normal'nya remaja, tapi kali ini mereka akan berciuman dalam keadaan basah kuyup dengan Ichigo yang bertelanjang dada. Rukia dapat merasakan aroma sabun Ichigo yang ia hirup dari leher Ichigo. Naaaah, akhirnya! Tinggal 0.3 cm lagi, bibir Ichigo akan mendarat mulus di bibir Rukia sebentar lagi. Semakin dekat dan dekat.

CKLACK

Belum sempat mendaratkan bibirnya, pandangan Ichigo dan Rukia pun menuju pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka itu.

"Eh, kamu siapa?" ucap sosok kembaran Ichigo yang berambut putih dengan mata emas.

"KYAAAAAAAA~!"

.

.

"Souka, jadi begitu ceritanya?"

Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Rukia butuh bahan komik ya?"

Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Lalu meminta Ichigo membantu mengumpulkan bahan untuk komik?"

Ichigo dan Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Dengan kata lain menyuruh Ichigo memperkosa Rukia?"

**DEG**

"Eh, tidak sampai begitu! Dasar mesum kau!" bantah Ichigo mentah-mentah.

Rukia Cuma bisa jawdrop mendengar perkataan kakak Ichigo itu.

"Hey, hey, memangnya kau ini tau apa tentang komik Ichigo? Aku tau bidang mu itu difan-fic dan kau Cuma bisa bikin fic hentai kan? Memangnya kau tau genre lain dalam manga selain hentai?"

**JLEB**

Satu nejibana serasa menusuk dada Ichigo. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Dari dulu kau kan Cuma tau hentai melulu,"

**JLEB JLEB**

Dua nejibana serasa menusuk dada Ichigo. Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Kasihankan kalao Rukia jadi bahan fic hentaimu yang kekanak-kanankan itu,"

**JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Tiga nejibana serasa menusuk dada Ichigo. Rukia jawdrop.

"Ehm," batuk Rukia memecahkan perang dingin antara Ichigo dan….? Siapa dia?

"Oh, iya maaf..! Aku sampai mengabaikanmu!" ujar sosok Ichigo berambut putih itu. "Aku Kurosaki Hichigo, kakak kembar Ichigo dan seorang programmer game yang handal!" ujarnya pada Rukia.

Ichigo Cuma mendecak kesal, "Tepatnya game mesum," ucapnya seakan ingin balas dendam atas kata-kata Hichigo barusan. Rukia menyikut Ichigo.

"Oh, jadi anda Kakak-nya Ichigo?" ucap Rukia sambil melontarkan senyuman mautnya (senyuman termanis maksudku).

Ichigo Cuma mendecak kesal, "Tepatnya kakak yang mesum,Cuma beda 30 detik koq beda lahirnya." ucapnya seakan ingin balas dendam atas kata-kata Hichigo barusan. Rukia menyikut Ichigo.

Hichigo Cuma cuek tidak menanggapi adiknya, "Begitulah, sebaiknya kamu pulang sekarang," ucap Hichigo sambil mengusrek-usrek rambut basah Rukia.

Ichigo langsung secepat kilat menepis tangan Hichigo di rambut Rukia dan langsung memeluk erat Rukia dengan satu tangan kekarnya, "Jangan sentuh, ini milikku!" ucapnya ketus sambil nunjuk-nunjuj*?*.

Hichigo tertawa melihat tingkah Ichigo yang kekanak-kanakan itu. Sedangkan Ichigo masih saja menatap Hichigo dengan tatapan 'jangan-sentuh-atau-kubunuh'. Rukia Cuma bisa menahan nafas dan menepuk keras lengan Ichigo yang mendekap erat kepalanya seakan ingin menyadarkan apa yang Ichigo lakukan padanya. Apa yang Ichigo lakukan? Mungkin tidak dapat disadari, namun seperti kelihatannya Ichigo menyuruh Rukia menahan nafas secara tidak langsung.

Karena Rukia emosi (Ichigo tidak kunjung sadar akan yang ia lakukan pada Rukia). Jurus pamungkas! Pinchi no shi!

"GYAAAAAHH!" teriakan Ichigo melengking tinggi. "Apa maumu sih! Aku melindungi mu dari si mesum ini tau!"

"Mikan No Baka! Kau mendekapku sekuat tenaga begitu! Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas!"

"Tahan nafas bentar aja napa! Dasar cewek!"

"Bodoh! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cewek? Ada masalah!"

Hichigo Cuma geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Kalian ini pacaran ya?"

**DEG**

Pertikaian terhenti sudah. Angin malam menusuk tulang(apaan tuh). Terjadilah perang batin antara mereka. Apakah Ichigo mau mengakui Rukia? Bagaimana dengan Rukia sendiri? APakah Rukia mau mengakui ichigo?

"Memang kenapa kalau dia pacarku?" ucap Ichigo malu. Rukia mengangguk pelan.

Hichigo tersenyum kecil, "Dasar, kalau aku sih bisa membuatnya mendesah lebih keras!"

**JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB**

Empat nejibana menusuk otak Ichigo. Rukia sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Hichigo.

"Kau payah Ichigo!" ejek Hichigo.

**JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB JEB**

Lima nejibana sukses menembus telinga Ichigo. Rukia kembali jawdrop

"Kau cowok apa bukan sih?"

"CUKUPPPP!" teriak Rukia mengakhiri perang dingin mereka.

"tsk, udah jam 11… Ichigo! Beli makan sana!" suruh Hichigo.

Dengan kesal dan manyun, Ichigo menuruti perkataan kakaknnya itu. Mau gimana lagi, memang hari ini adalah tugas Ichigo untuk menyiapkan makanan.

**BLAM**

Kini Rukia dan Hichigo sendirian.

"Rukia nggak ganti baju? Basah kuyup begitu, nanti masuk angin lho…" tegur Hichigo.

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Hehehe, nggak bawa ganti baju kak…"

"Sini," ucap Hichigo seraya mengandeng tangan Rukia menuju kamarnya.

**Cklack**

Rukia memasuki kamar Hichigo. Dilihatnya kamar itu benar-benar tidak matching dengan ruangan yang lain di apartemen itu. Hichigo berwallpaper hitam polos, lantai motif papan catur dengan korden putih yang mengantung di jendela. Tidak seperti kamar Ichigo, kamar Hichigo meski berkesan gothic, tetapi lebih simple, hanya terdapat 1 laptop diatas meja bewarna putih, 1 lemari besar bewarna putih disisi pintu lemari kanan dan warna putih di pintu lemari sebelah kiri dan tempat tidur hitam yang tertutup oleh selimut putih.

"Uwaa, gothic baget," ucap Rukia mengagumi ruangan milik Hichigo.

Hichigo tersenyum kecil dan memberikan sebuah baju terusan pada Rukia, "Ini, gantilah disini, aku takkan melihat kearahmu,"

"Eh, eh? Disini?"

Hichigo segera mengambil posisi membelakangi Rukia, "Ya, tenang, aku tak akan melihat kearahmu,"

Meski awalnya deg-deg an, akhirnya Rukia pun menuruti perkataan Hichigo dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang Hichigo berikan tadi.

"Pe-pendek banget," ucap Rukia mengetahui bahwa baju terusan yang Kaien berikan hanya sebatas 20 cm dari pinggangnya. Ditambah lagi, ini seperti bukan baju terusan, tapi jaket hitam bertopi yang bagian lengannya bergaris putih-hitam.

'Ah tidak! Ini bukan jaket!' jawab Rukia mengetahui jika ada sabuk yang menempel pada bagian pinggangnya. 'Dan lagi… Ini Kuping neko? Di topi terusan ini?' ucapnya memegang kuping neko yang tertampang manis dari topi terusan yang ia gunakan itu.

"Wah, manis!" ucap Hichigo tersenyum.

Rukia Cuma bisa blushing, "T-tapi terlalu pendek…" ucapnya gugup.

Melihat sosok Rukia yang sesuai dengan tebakannya itu, Hichigo langsung secepat kilat mencari kamera di lemarinya, "Hei, boleh minta tolong sesuatu?" ucapnya sesudah menemukan kamera.

"A-apa?"

"Aku butuh bahan untuk game! Bisa tidak kau berpose dikasurku?" ucap Hichigo pede.

"Po-posenya tidak aneh kan?" Tanya Rukia was-was.

Hichigo kembali tersenyum, "tidak koq, nah sekarang berbaringlah."

Rukia menuruti perkataan Hichigo dengan terpaksa, "Be-begini?" tanyanya gugup.

"Bukan, posisi punggung diatas,"

"Eh?"

"Tengkurep!"

"Ha.. Hai" Rukia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Hichigo mendengus kesal dan meletakkan kameranya dan menuju ke Rukia, "Nah, bagian ini diangkat seperti ini," ucapnya seraya meremas bokong Rukia dan mengangkatnya naik. "Tapi kepalamu tetap berada dibawah, yang diatas hanya bagian yang kuangkat tadi,"

Rukia Cuma bisa diam dan blushing, meski Hichigo dan Ichigo adalah orang yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja Hichigo adalah saudara kembar Ichigo. Kini RUkia Cuma bisa pasrah menuruti perkataan Hichigo.

"Sekarang, tumpu berat badan mu didagu, dan untuk tangan terserah," perintah Hichigo.

"Be-begini?"

"Yak bagus! Tahan, aku akan memotretnya,"

**JEPRET**

"Cukup, terima kasih Rukia,"

"Sama-sama, kau benar-benar kakak Ichigo ya?" ucap Rukia mengambil posisi duduk.

"Aku Cuma lebih tua 30 detik darinya! Lagipula, kau panggil saja aku Hichi,"

Rukia mengangguk pelan, "Daridulu Ichigo suka hentai ya?"

Hichigo cengo denger perkataan Rukia, "Yah, begitulah. Tapi dia itu nggak pernah punya cewek lho."

"Apa? Yang benar?"

Hichigo mengangguk pasti, "Kau sudah sampai bab berapa?"

"Apanya?" Tanya Rukia bingung.

"Kau belajar tahapan komik hentai pada Ichigo kan?" tebak Hichigo. "Jujur, dia itu parah lho tentang hentai, bener-bener hentai kelas kacang!"

Rukia jawdrop, padahal fanfic yang Ichigo bikin saja sudah bisa membuat Rukia mimisan, tapi kata Hichigo itu hentai kelas kacang! 'Ya ampun ya Tuhanku! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa mesumnya orang ini dibanding Ichigo' guman Rukia dalam hati.

"Kau sudah sampai mana?" ucap Hichigo memecahkan keheningan.

"Masih dekap! Tapi Hichi-senpai, kami tidak bermaksud untuk berbuat macam-macam," jelas Rukia.

Hichigo mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Rukia *weh, emang tadi duduk dimana?*, "Mau aku ajari pose-posenya? Aku tidak akan melakukannya beneran koq,"

"E, eh?" Rukia bingung ketika Hichi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Tenang, hanya satu pose," ucap Hichigo sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Bagaimana?"

"A-aku, uph"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan jawabannya, bibir Rukia sudah menempel erat dengan bibir Hichigo, Hichigo mulai mencium Rukia tanpa ampun, membiarkan bibir Rukia terkunci rapat dengan bibirnya agar Rukia sesak nafas dan membuka mulutnya. TIdak sampai 30 detik menahan nafas, Rukia sudah membuka mulutnya, Hichigo tidak melewatkan kesempatan emas ini, ia mulai menggeliatkan lidahnya memasuki lorong mulut Rukia. Rukia hanya bisa mendesah pelan dan mencoba mengikuti irama gerakan lidah Hichigo.

Hichigo melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk sekedar mengisi pasokan oksigen yang telah habis dalam paru-parunya, kemudian tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia kembali mencium bibir Rukia, menyapu gigi Rukia dengan lidahnya sendiri, menghisap 'madu' dari mulut Rukia sebanyak mungkin. Perlahan Hichigo dapat merasakan desahan keras Rukia menyebut namanya. Dengan bibir yang masih menempel di bibir Rukia, Hichigo tersenyum puas, 'Sudah kubilang, aku dapat membuatmu mendesah lebih keras dari yang Ichigo lakukan' guman Hichigo puas.

Hichigo melepaskan ciumannya, "Sudah kubilang, aku lebih jago dalam hal ini," ucapnya penuh kemenangan.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan sih! Kau tidak beda dengan Ichigo tau! MESUM!"

"Mesum? Hey, aku hanya membantumu! Lihat, dengan ini kau bisa menambah bahan mangamu bukan?"

Rukia mendelik, "Kau sialan mahluk kurang ajar item putih, kalau begini caranya pandanganku padamu berubah 360 derajat." Ucapnya emosi.

"Hahah, kau bodoh, paling tidak aku bisa menang darimu jika kita bermain." Ejek Hichigo yakin.

Rukia mendecak kesal dengan empat sudut siku-siku di kepalanya, "Kau…"

"Sudahlah, akui saja! Mau bermain denganku?"

"Maaf saja! Tapi aku bukan alat pemuas nafsu bejat mu itu!" letus Rukia.

"Kau tak bisa menolak, my Queen" ucap Hichigo mendorong Rukia.

.

"Aku pulang!" ucap Ichigo seraya memasuki apartemennya.

**Cklack**

"Kakak ini makana- HAH!" ucap Ichigo tersentak saat mendapati Rukia…..

.

.

.

TEBECE!

* * *

  
Maaf atas lemon yang tertunda! Saya tidak janji lho ya kalau chapter depan bakal lemon. Saya buat threesome atau apa-itulah-namanya.

* * *

**Rukiberry Kurosaki**

Aduuh neng, ampun! *plak* ini nama saya udah ganti lagi koq! XD

**Aizawa Ayumu**

Waduh… bakal susah neh kalau pake flashback *ketauan deh nggak pernah bikin flash back*

Iyaa, ruki nggak jadi bikin fic IchiHime koq! (yey)

**ruki ruu mikan head**

Sabar ya nak *plak*

Sebagai pembalasan dendam karena lemon tertunda mulu, kubuat threesome! XD

**mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

Maaf, sudah tidak apdet kilat, sempat hiatus pula *plak*

Selamaat ulang tahuuun paipai~! #masih lama kali

Yah udah lah, pokoknya selamat ulang tahun semoga panjang umur!

Kado FanFicnya tunggu yaaa… *nggak janji tapi* #plak

**Rio-Lucario**

Wuaduh… Mesumnya ini anak! #plak

Maaf, tidak bisa saya kabulkaaan

**kuraishi cha22dhen**

Saya juga tidak sabar bikinnya *plak*

**So-chand cii Mio imutZ**

Sip XD

**Hichigo Shirosaki**

Okeh! XD

**himehimehime**

*nutup kuping* iya neng, sabar *plak* XD

**Rukiruki**

Sip! XD

**Voidy / Rui-chan**

Haduuh, RUki ngga pinter bikin adegan romance soalnya T.T

Ruki ganti genre nya aja ya? *plak*

Huyeee, Ruki langsung jawdrop melihat reviewnya rui!

Ini Ruki mungkin nggak sesuai tema lagi *alias melenceng*, tapi maaf, ini requestnya seseorang, minta bikin threesome TTATT

**Kurochi Agitohana**

Ternyata tidak hard.

MUNGKIN chapter depan (MUNGKIN!) XD

.

* * *

Oke para readers yang baik!  
Tolong klik biru-biru yang seperti rambutnya Grimmjow dibawah ini ^^

Thanks :D kaaek sekecil ini saja nggak bisa?"paarnya, "


	6. Chapter 6

_Ja-jahat.. #PLAK!_

_Okeh, okeh, yang pada ngga suka jangan baca donk, kan Ruki ntar jadi nggak enak sama reader yang benci sama fic Ruki ataupun benci sama characternya *merasa bersalah* XD Ruki merasa bersalah karena bikin character Rukia sama Ichigo seenakknya, malah banyak yang bilang kalo kesannya Rukia jadi pelacur *jedor-jedorin kepala ke meja* maaf Kubo-sama! Maafkan saya bikin character anda jadi OOC buangett! *sembah sujud* Mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, tapi __**saya jelaskan pada anda**__, Rukia itu tidak ingin jadi dokter, makanya dia mau ngelakuin apapun demi menjadi komikus yang popular sehingga dia itu mau nekat begituan bayangin deh, kalo ortu reader maksa reader jadi orang yang reader benci, misalnya disuruh jadi: tukang becak #PLAKKK BERCANDA_

_BTW, kenapa pada ngga suka sama hichi sih? Padahal hichi cakep lohhh *ngiler* #PLAK~ Oh iyaaaa, satu lagi! Itu adegan di chapter tiga emang ada di pink innoncent! Tapihhh! Itu ntar ada kelanjutannya loh, kenapa Hichi ngambil itu foto. Yah soal Hichi mesum gak tau lah, Ruki juga masi cari-cari materi buat ini fan-fic. Ternyata jenis-jenis ciuman itu buanyakk ya… Sampe bingung dan pusing dah (saya Cuma tau french kiss soalnya) tapi saya Cuma pake dua._

_Okeh, bagi semua readers, dan semua senpai dan imotoku yang ada dirumah/sekolah ataupun di warnet saya persembahkan fic ini special untuk anda~! XD

* * *

_

"Kakak ini makana- HAH!" ucap Ichigo tersentak saat mendapati Rukia…..

**Teach Me How!**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Teach Me How © Ruki a.k.a Rury**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Chapter 6**

"Kakak ini makana- HAH!" ucap Ichigo tersentak saat mendapati Rukia….. bermain… game?

"Oh, hai Ichigo!" tegur Hichigo santai sambil maen game sama Rukia.

Ichigo melotot ketika melihat game yang dimainkan Hichigo sama Rukia. "I-Ini game hentai?" ucap Ichigo gagap.

Rukia Cuma bungkam mulut.

"Mesum kau Ichigo, ini Cuma game tentang ciuman! Jangan berfikir aneh-aneh!" sewot Hichigo.

Rukia mengangguk pasti.

"Oh_, souka, yokatta_…" ucap Ichigo lega dan mulai menyambar stick game nya Hichigo yang dipake maen game di laptopnya.

Hichigo sewot, "Oi! Kan aku yang main sama Rukia duluan!"

"Makan sana," perintah Ichigo.

Secepat kilat Hichigo keluar dari kamar dengan membawa paket bento siap saji yang dibeli Ichigo.

Rukia Cuma diem aja, masih sibuk memahami tulisan-tulisan yang menjadi quest(atau perintah) yang harus dijawab di game itu. Jadi game nya itu seperti pertanyaan yang ada di 'who w*nts to be a _millioner'_ itu lohh, milih-milih jawaban gitu.

"_Butterfly kiss_… Apa itu?" Tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya, mencoba mencerna apa itu '_Butterfly Kiss'_. _Butterfly itu kan kupu-kupu, Kiss itu kan cium. Jadi… Cium kupu-kupu!_ Simpul Ichigo dalam hati. '_Ah goblok gue! Mana mungkin cium kupu-kupu! Ah, kalo gini gue harus pake cara dan jurus terakhir! Jurus NGAWUR!'_

"Hmm… Jawabannya kurasa…. A,"

Rukia mengelus dagunya, "_another kiss that does not involve the lips. two people rub their noses together gently," baca Rukia dari jawaban yang Ichigo sarankan. "Yakin_ tuh?" lanjut Rukia penasaran.

"Ehm… Yah…" jawab Ichigo meragukan.

Rukia memilih jawaban A dan…

"GYAH! Point ku berkurang 50! Ichigo! Kau ngawur ya?" tuduh Rukia mentah-mentah.

Ichigo mati kutu.

Dengan jaim nya ia berkata, "Ah, enggak, aku sengaja koq biar kamu game over,"

Dalam hati Rukia udah pegel setengah mati, _'ini orang udah salah masi aja nggak ngaku'_ sewotnya dalam hati.

"Berikutnya giliranmu tuh," ucap Rukia.

Nah, Ichigo sweatdrop, "_What is Eskimo Kiss…"_ ucapnnya membaca pertanyaan yang tertampang di laptop Hichigo.

Sekarang hanya ada dua buah kata yang terdapat didalam pikiran Ichigo. Tau kata-kata apa? Cuma kata-kata 'MATI' untuk kata pertama, dan 'GUE' untuk kata kedua. Kalo digabung? 'MATI-GUE'

"Ayo jawab!" tantang Rukia.

Dengan segala kenekatan ia menjawab B, yang berbunyi "_a way to kiss someone without using lip or kiss with eyelashes"_

Padahal sebenernya, ia juga bingung apa yang ia jawab itu? 'Masa ciuman pake bulu mata?' pikirnya. Tapi ya-sudahlah, _coz everythings gonna be okay_~

Dan jawaban Ichigo, TETOTT! _Wrong!_

Dan dengan kegagalan Ichigo, membuat mereka berdua sukses membuat tulisan _GAME OVER_ di laptop Hichigo tertampang.

Ichigo pundung, Rukia sweatdrop.

CKLACK

"AHHH! Kenyang!" teriak Hichigo santai sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Hei, _BTW_, kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Hichigo antusias melihat kedua orang dikamarnya itu pundung.

Dengan wajah pundung menghiasi air muka Ichigo, (dengan background hitam tentunya) ia menjawab, "_It was nothing_" katanya keminggris. #PLAK~

"Ohhh_, game over_ ya," timpal Hichigo. "_See_ Rukia? Dia ini payah,"

Rukia bungkam, Ichigo sungkem(?)

Rukia kembali menghela nafas, "Ya, kau benar Hichi-senpai," ucapnya pasrah.

Dalam hati Rukia udah mikir, 'Ini kakak-adik ternyata mesum juga, emang yang namanya kakak pasti jauh lebih baik(?) dari adiknya,' piker Rukia. 'Hmm… apa aku minta ajarin Hichi-senpai aja ya?' gumannya menatap tajam Hichigo.

"Yah, kalo begini sih, kalian berdua parah, jujur aja sih," ucap Hichigo.

"Urusai!" sewot Ichigo. "Dan lagi, kenapa ini orang kamu pakein baju kaya gini sih?" ucap Ichigo nunjuk-nunjuk Rukia.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kan lucu?" heran Hichigo. 'telat banget reaksinya'

Rukia sweatdrop, 'kependekan tau' ucapnya dalem hati.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia sehingga Rukia bangkit dari duduknya, "Maaf kak, tapi tolong biarkan kami berdua sendiri," ucap Ichigo seraya meninggalkan kamar Hichigo dengan membawa Rukia dalam gandengannya.

**BLAM**

**.**

-In Ichigo's room-

"Hey Ichigo! Kenapa sih kamu itu? Kan ini kesempatanku buat belajar!" ucap Rukia melepaskan gandengan Ichigo. "Dan lagi! Kenapa pintunya kamu kunci?"

Ichigo Cuma diam saja mendengar perkataan Rukia.

"Hey Ichigo jawab!"

Ichigo tetap bungkam mulut.

"Ichi-"

"DIAM!" bentak Ichigo, Rukia tersentak kaget.

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia hingga Rukia jatuh dalam pelukannya, "Aku memang tidak sepandai kakakku," katanya.

Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku memang Cuma tahu sedikit tentang itu, aku memang tidak tahu apa arti dari soskimo kiss dan dragonfly kiss i-"

"Eskimo dan Butterfly kiss," timpal Rukia.

"Ah, ya benar yang itu," Ichigo mengeratkan pelukannya untuk kesekian kalinya, "Tapi satu yang aku tahu,"

Ichigo mencium bibir Rukia lembut, ya, hanya di bibir. "Aku tahu, aku adalah orang yang mencintaimu,"

YAK! Satu perkataan Ichigo membuat Rukia blushing, entah kenapa, Rukia serasa melayang dan dibuai oleh perkataan Ichigo. Malam ini, Ichigo sungguh tampak berbeda dan lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Ichigo mendorong pelan tubuh Rukia hingga terjatuh di ranjangnya. Ia membuka t-shirt yang ia pakai dan mengambil posisi diatas Rukia.

"Aku, menginginkanmu, Rukia," ucapnya lembut.

Rukia baru menyadari bagaimana posisi mereka saat ini. Ya, sangat bahaya.

Rukia menatap lekat wajah Ichigo, mengamati rambu orange cerah milik Ichigo yang mengarah ke bawah karena ia menunduk. Sangat tampan. Ichigo terlihat sangat tampan. Ichigo tampak begitu sensual #PLAK

Rukia blushing.

"Kau kenapa sih? Inget, aku disini Cuma untuk be-la-jar!" ucap Rukia dengan mengeja kata 'belajar'.

"Ya, kau belajar, akupun juga belajar"

"Eh?"

"Belajar menggodamu," ucap Ichigo sambil tertawa kecil.

Rukia blushing. Ichigo bangkit dari posisinya yang semula menindih Rukia menjadi berdiri.

"Lihat, jam tiga pagi." Ucap Ichigo.

Rukia menatap jam dinding dikamar Ichigo, "Jadi, bagaimana," ucapnya serius.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal yang peluknya, "Ka-kau janji mengajari ku kan…"

GANTIAN! Sekarang, ichigo yang blushing.

Sekarang, mereka berdua blushing. Sama-sama bingung dengan satu pertanyaan, yaitu 'apa-yang-harus-kulakukan-SEKARANG'. Yah, mau gimana lagi, Ichigo sama Rukia emang sama-sama masih virgin, Ichigo sendiri Cuma tau hentai secara ringan, asal lagi. Apalagi Rukia? Mana tau Rukia soal masuk masuk in. #PLAK

Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan Rukia diatas ranjangnya, "A-apa saja yang kamu ketahui tentang hentai?" Tanyanya blak-blakan.

Rukia menurunkan bantal yang dibuat untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya, "Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, yang jelas…"

"Ya?"

"Cewek ditindih sama cowok. Cu-Cuma gitu kan?" tebak Rukia.

JELEGAR CTAR JDUAR BLAAAAAAAAAAAARR! Petir menyambar inner Ichigo.

"Ayolah Rukia, nilai mipa mu kan sempurna, masa begini saja tidak tahu?" Ichigo sweatdrop.

"Sungguh aku tidak tahu, yang jelas sel punyamu harus bertemu dengan punyaku kan? Konyol bangetkan, menjijikkan." Jelas Rukia panjang lebar.

Ichigo mendorong pelan Rukia hingga Rukia jatuh dan berada dibawahnya, "Sudahlah, sudah jam tiga, aku akan mengajarimu secara cepat."

Ichigo memulai menjilat leher Rukia pelan, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang ada dileher Rukia. Rukia pun tidak mau melawan, karena ia sudah bertekad kalau harus mendapatkan materi komiknya dengan cara apapun.

Ichigo mulai melepaskan kancing terusan Rukia.

"He-hey! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" ucap Rukia menahan jemari Ichigo yang sibuk melucuti bajunya.

Ichigo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rukia, "Rahasia," bisiknya.

Tangan kanan Ichigo bergerak nakal menuju dada kanan Rukia dan meremasnya pelan, sedangkan tangan kiri Ichigo pun tidak berdiam diri, ia menugaskan tangan kirinya untuk membuka rok terusan Rukia dari bawah (menyingkap dink), melepaskan cd Rukia dengan banyak tarikan (soalnya Rukia meronta-ronta sih) dan mengelus pelan rambut halus yang berjejer rapi di vagina Rukia.

Rukia tersentak kaget. "Ichigo, a-aku nggak mau gini," jawab Rukia memalingkan wajah merahnya dari Ichigo yang tengah menyentuh semua bagian intimnya. Tangan Rukia mencoba memindahkan tangan-tangan Ichigo dari tubuhnya.

Gerakan Ichigo terhenti. "Hmm, terus mau gimana? Kamu mau diatas?" goda Ichigo.

"Diatas? Maksud mu?"

'Ni anak, virgin banget.' Ichigo sweatdrop.

"I-Ichigo, le-lepasin, a-aku malu… I-ituku basah…" pinta Rukia.

Tanpa menghiraukan perkataan Rukia, Ichigo mengambil posisi duduk dan membuka lebar selakangan Rukia. Ichigo melihat pangkal paha Rukia sudah basah oleh cairan aneh bewarna bening. Rukia Cuma bisa menutup erat matanya dengan muka merah, sangatt merah~ Ichigo mulai menjilati cairan aneh yang menempel dibagian luar vagina Rukia. Karena kaget, dan karena Ichigo juga nggak nahan kedua pahanya Rukia, diiringi dengan jeritan Rukia, Rukia menjepit kepala Ichigo dengan kedua pahanya nggak sengaja.

"Rukuu! uku jugh dukhh dujupuh!" (baca : Rukia, aku jangan dijepit!) teriak Ichigo sambil sesak nafas, sampe sampe Ichigo lupa kalo punya dua tangan yang bisa membuatnya lepas dari jepitan Rukia.

Dengan gemetaran, Rukia membuka kembali pahanya, Ichigo langsung menarik jauh wajahnya dari vagina Rukia dan menghisap oksigen dengan rakus lantaran barusan ia serasa ada diantara surga dan neraka. Koq surga? Koq neraka? Jelaslah, walau diambang maut gara-gara dijepit, dijepitnya kan pake…. Ituuu~ (readers : itu apaan?)

"So-sorry Ichigo! Aku kaget!" ucap Rukia santai.

Ichigo masih sibuk berh-hah-huh-hah-huh. "Ru-rukia kau… Ku-kuat banget, sial"

Rukia mengambil posisi duduk, "Ha-habisnya kamu, masa begituan kamu ji-"

GLEK,

Rukia Cuma bisa menelan ludah lantaran mulut dan hidung Ichigo udah penuh cairan punyanya.

Satu hal yang membuat Rukia cengo, itu cairan malah Ichigo jilati (HYEK) "Hmm… Tidak buruk," ucap Ichigo singkat.

Rukia sweatdrop, _'ini anak… aku sendiri aja kaga doyan sama itu… JOROK'_

Ichigo menatap Rukia pake pandangan nggak enak, "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Kamu mau coba punyaku?"

"A-apa kau bilang?" Tanya Rukia meyakinkan dan mengecek kalau kupingnya nggak salah dengar.

"Lupakan saja, BTW, karena ini yang pertama, sebelumnya…."

"A-apa?"

Ichigo menyaut jam weker yang terletak dimeja dekat kasurnya dan…

PRANGG!

"PERGI KAU KAKAK MESUM!" teriak Ichigo setelah melemparkan jam itu ke pintu kamarnya.

Hichigo yang asik nguping daritadi ngedumel, 'cih ketahuan' pikirnnya. Hichigo menghentak kan kakinya seolah ia sudah pergi dari depan pintu kamar Ichigo, PADAHAL? Ya enggak lah~ mana mungkin HIchi mau ngelewatin momen begini.

Yah, walo sebenernya Ichigo tau kalo kakanya nyingkrih(pergi), ia tetep aja ngelanjutin kegiatannya. Waktunya mepet bro!

Ichigo menatap dada Rukia yang masih tersembunyi dibalik terusannya. "A-apa…?" Tanya Rukia gugup.

Ichigo mencoba melepas terusan aneh yang Rukia pakai sepenuhnya. Ia tatap tubuh Rukia dari kepala hingga pahanya, ia mengamati seperti melihat barang unik yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya. Ichigo terpukau dan kagum akan tubuh Rukia, meski kecil, Rukia memiliki tubuh yang putih dan ramping. Dan meski berkeringat, tubuh Rukia tetap harum.

Rukia yang menutup erat matanya dengan wajah yang memerah membuat Ichigo tersenyum puas. Rukia terlihat manis sekali. Rambutnya yang acak acakan, wajahnya yang merona merah, bibirnya yang basah, semuanya membuat Ichigo terpesona.

Ditambah lagi saat Ichigo membuka pengait bra Rukia dan meremas pelan dada kanan Rukia, Rukia mendesah lembut, benar-benar merangsang Ichigo.

"Wow, jadi begini ya rasanya," ucap Ichigo meremas-remas kedua dada Rukia.

"A-ah… mmhh…" Rukia tidak menjawab Ichigo dan sibuk menahan geli.

Ichigo menghentikan gerakannya. "Hey, kenapa kau mengeluarkan suara seperti itu sih? Bikin geli telingaku saja,"

"Ya-aaah," Rukia mendesah panjang saat Ichigo memilin pelan putingnya. "Geli tau!" ucapnya singkat.

ecara cuma , Ichigo sama Rukia emang sama-sama masih virgin, ntal yang peluknya, ""Oh, jadi kau nggak nyaman ya aku beginikan?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Enggak banget," jawab Rukia.

Ichigo menatap wajah Rukia, "Benarkah?"

"Aku rasa begitu," singkat Rukia. "Memangnya kenapa sih? BTW, kalo menurutmu?"

"Menurut ku gimana?" Tanya Ichigo bingung dan mengambil posisi duduk.

Rukia ikut mengambil posisi duduk dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, "Yah, kau suka ya ehmm… menggitukan aku," ucapnya malu-malu.

"Ehmm, yah begitulah. Mau dilanjut?" ucap Ichigo.

Rukia mengangguk, "Tapi Ichigo, bisa tidak kita lanjutkan dengan tubuh yang tertutup?" ucap Rukia blushing.

"Eh?"

Rukia menutup matanya dan memberikan penjelasan, "Jujur, aku malu,"

"Khh, mana bisa Rukiaaaaaa…" gerutu Ichigo mendorong pelan Rukia dan mengambil posisi diatas Rukia.

Ichigo menatap leher dan dada Rukia yang tertanam kiss mark nya. Ia mendengus kesal.

Ichigo merebut paksa selimut yang Rukia bawa dan menyingkirkannya.

"He-hey Ichigo! Ja-jangan aku belum siap!" jerit Rukia.

"Bersiaplah Rukia, hanya sakit saat mulai koq," ucap Ichigo mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Rukia.

3

2

1

"aaakhh!" desah Rukia saat jari telunjuk ichigo membelai bibir bawahnya.

Setelah itu Ichigo menarik kedua tangannya untuk menumpu tubuhnya untuk memberi jarak antara dia dan Rukia.

Rukia bingung. Ia mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat dengan wajah innocentnya.

Ichigo menatap nakal Rukia. "Kenapa? Kau ingin yang beneran ya?" godanya.

"A-Ah! Enggak koq!" bantah Rukia mentah-mentah.

Ichigo tersenyum kecil. "Jadi, seperti itulah kira-kira cara memasukkan penis kedalam vagina, anggap saja jariku tadi itu penis dan masuk kedalamnya,"

"E-eh? Tapi jarimu tidak masuk kedalamku,"

Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa mengajarimu lebih dari ini." Ucapnya diiringi senyumannya.

"Ke-kenapa? Kau sendiri tau kan kalau aku butuh bahan komik! Kau pikir kenapa aku sampai menginap di.. di rumah…" belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, air mata Rukia menetes.

"Kau takutkan? Aku tau perasaanmu,"

Rukia mengelap air matanya.

"Kau tau Rukia? Sejak awal aku tidak mau mengajarimu sejauh ini, sampai merebut keperawananmu, aku tidak sanggup,"

BRAKK

Pintu terbuka, rupanya si-Hichi udah gregetan gara-gara mereka nggak mulai-mulai. Yah tau sendirikan apa yang dilakukan si-Hichi diluar sana?

"Ka-kakak!" panic Ichigo. Rukia mencoba menutupi tubuhnya.

.

.

.

TEBECE

* * *

Ah nggak tau kenapa masi belum niat bikin lemon. Tapi kalo gini udah berasa rated M nya kan.

Hohoho….. Waktunya balas review!

**Rio-Lucario**

Nyaan, :3

Maaf, soalnya waktu ngetik ini aku nguantuk terus lagi mbayangin wajah Kaien. Mohon maklum yaa XD

Yah, gitu deh paling… *ragu2* XD

**Aizawa Ayumu Oz Vessalius**

Yah, begitulah, koq bisa tau? Hohohohhh

Uhmm… ya, karena itulah saya bolak-balik ganti penname *sobs*

Yup, ntar di bonus chapter baru dibahas tentang kelanjutan adegan itu XD

**Mayu Azanuma**

Lagi-lagi lemonnya threesome belum….. *digeplak* XD

Va Arachi-chan yg bete mencet tanda login

Hoho… Ini… belum yang hard… masi soft TTATT

**himehimehime malez login**

WAAA… ampun! DX

**Sader 'Ichi' Safer**

Okee, makasi review nya :3

**Kurochi Agitohana**

Hmm… okeh? Ntar gak tau jadi threesome ato ngga… XD

Hum? Kamu mau di invite? XD

**Mio 'ichirugiran' kyo**

==a kan . . . *speechless*

Hoho, sama-sama

_**Ichiruki**_

_OH YA SORRY KALO GITU!_

**Kiyoe aoi hinamori**

Jangan ya?

HUWAAA D:

**yuuna hihara**

Lemonberry, komuniti baruku ==a

Okeeh XD

**Hate HichiRuki**

Hichigo punyaku tau! DX *plak

**Voidy**

Thanks sarannya :3

**Kuchiki Mio Akiyama**

Whaduh, ini yang di facebook itu ya? O_O

**dorami fil**

oh gitu ya? TTATT okeh sip aku beritau ntar (",)

**Hime-chan Satsuki**

SIP! XD heheheehehee

* * *

**Satu kata terakhir…**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**Nyaaan~ :3**


	7. WARNING

_**WARNING**_

* * *

Yang nggak suka jangan baca.

Jika nggak suka sifat characternya jangan baca.

Kalo nggak suka pairingnya juga lebih baik nggak baca.

* * *

**Thank you all (─‿‿─) !**

Flame tentang hal diatas tidak dihargai 1% pun~

Nb : Saya sendiri nggak suka ini alur fanfic, jadi makin ngaco dan cacad (kata temenku juga) hwahaha XD CACAD~ hohohoooo…

Kapok ah nulis fanfic beginian, tapi mau nggak mau harus diselesain...

Jujur bikin fanfic itu rugi banyak hal. Nilaiku jeblog gara-gara bikin ffic. Jadi tolong hargai ya.

* * *

**XXX Flame is not appreciated XXX**


End file.
